Joy (Inside Out)
Joy is the main protagonist of the 2015 film of Pixar, Inside Out. She has been voiced by Amy Poehler. She Has Her Boyfriend Fox Name Nick Wilde On Their Adventure With Sadness, Disgust, Anger And Fear And Her New Friends Along The Way And Facing Off The Bergen Chef And Troll Creek She Is In Love With Him During The Greatest Quest Parody Appearances *Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle or Princess Cadence - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Jigglypuff - Pokémon *Jibanyan - Yo-kai Watch *Blossom - The Powerpuff Girls *Birthday Bear, Cheer Bear, Friend Bear, Funshine Bear, Good Luck Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Wish Bear, Champ Bear, Brave Heart Lion, Playful Heart Monkey, Proud Heart Cat, Swift Heart Rabbit or Treat Heart Pig - Care Bears *Party Popple - Popples *Soleil Spacebot - The Spacebots *Millie Burtonburger - Kid Vs. Kat *Angelica Pickles - Rugrats *Pogoriki, Chikoriki or Docoriki - GOGOriki *Pororo or Loopy - Pororo the Little Penguin *Minnie Mouse - Mickey Mouse & Friends *Lola Bunny - Looney Tunes *Babs Bunny - Tiny Toons *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski or Butters Stotch - South Park *Rebecca or Mr. Crotchet - Oscar's Orchestra *Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Nutty, Pop or Cub - Happy Tree Friends *Numbuh 3 - Codename: Kids Next Door *Mozart - The Mozart Band *Matthew Tiger Baby - Dangers 7 Little Baby Animals *Kari Kamiya or Patamon - Digimon *Lena the Bird - Animal Kids *Poppet, Jeepers, Mrs. Snoodle, ShiShi or YoYo - Moshi Monsters *Wanda - The Fairly OddParents *Amy Rose or Princes Sally Acorn - Sonic the Hedgehog *Princess Peach or Princess Daisy - Super Mario Bros. *Mona - Warioware Portayals *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style) & Inside Out (Classic Universe Style) - Joy is played by Treat Heart Pig (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (Disney and Sega Style) - Joy is played by Nellie the Elephant *Inside Out (Itchy&ScratchyRockz Style) - Joy is played by Ketta (Breadwinners) *Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style) - Joy is played by Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style), Inside Out (South Pacific Land Style), Inside Out (The Nelvana Limited Universe Style), Inside Out (Vesa Cartoon Style) & Inside Out (The City Of New York Cartoon Style) - Joy is played by Proud Heart Cat (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (Hazel Deitch Style) & Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Makes To Good Style) - Joy is played by Mona (Warioware) *Inside Out (SamandSoleilSpacebotFan15 Style), Inside Out (1961Movies Style), Inside Out (Frank's 2nd Style) & Inside Out (Super 1961 Style) - Joy is played by Cheer Bear (Care Bears) *Inside Out (ComedyChargers57213 Style) - Joy is played by Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Inside Out (Abraham Bladding Style) & Inside Out (McDonald's Big Cartoon Style) - Joy is played by Cracker Heart Squirrel (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (Front Director Urbanian Style) - Joy is played by Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Inside Out (Marry Melodies 3300 Style) - Joy is played by Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Inside Out (Timothy Batarshe Style) & Inside Out (Love Into You Style) - Joy is played by Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Inside Out (Samurai Collection Albany Style), Inside Out (Louis Standard Style) & Inside Out (XXXXLL Style) - Joy is played by Brave Heart Lion (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (St Petersburger Mania Collection Style) - Joy is played by Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) *Inside Out (Rotterdam 2577 Style) & Inside Out (TLC Communications Style) - Joy is played by Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Inside Out (Normal Location Style) - Joy is played by Poppet (Moshi Monsters) *Inside Out (Ryan Welker Troove Style) - Joy is played by Share Bear (Care Bears) *Inside Out (The Invasion Gene Deitch Style) - Joy is played by Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) *Inside Out (The Care Bear Team Style) - Joy is played by Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Inside Out (SpeedyGonzalesandPepeLePewRockz Style) - Joy is played by Romantic Heart Skunk (Care Bear Cousins) Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Blue-haired Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Female Characters